List of Anime Series
Series . *[[.hack//Legend of the Twilight]] *[[.hack//Liminality]] *[[.hack//Quantam|.hack//Quantum]] *[[.hack//Roots]] *[[.hack//Sign]] 0-9 *[[07-Ghost]] *[[3x3 Eyes]] *[[009-1]] *[[11eyes]] *[[801 T.T.S. Airbats]] *[[3000 Leagues in Search of Mother]] A *[[A-Channel]] *[[A Certain Magical Index]] *[[AD Police Files]] *[[AM Driver]] *[[Absolute Boy]] *[[Ace o Nerae!]] *[[Acrobunch]] *[[Afro Samurai]] *[[After War Gundam X]] *[[Agatha Christie's Great Detectives Poirot and Marple]] *[[Ah! My Goddess]] *[[Ai Shite Knight]] *[[Ai Shōjo Pollyanna Monogatari]] *[[Ai Yori Aoshi]] *[[Ai no Wakakusa Monogatari]] *[[Air]] *[[Air Gear]] *[[Air Master]] *[[Aishiteruze Baby]] *[[Akagi]] *[[Akakage]] *[[Akane-iro ni Somaru Saka]] *[[Akazukin Chacha]] *[[Akira]] *[[Albegas]] *[[Alice Academy]] *[[Alice SOS]] *[[Alien 9]] *[[All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku]] *[[Alpen Rose]] *Alps Story: My Annette *Amaenaideyo!! *Amazing Nurse Nanako *Ambassador Magma *Ancient Books of Ys *Anderson Monogatari *Android Kikaider:The Animation *Angel Cop *Angel Heart *Angel Links *Angel Tales *Angelic Layer *Angelique *Animal Yokochō *Anime Complex *Anmitsu Hime *Anne of Green Gables *Anpanman *Antique Bakery *Aoki Densetsu Shoot! *Aqua Kids *Aquarian Age: Sign for Evolution *Araiguma Rascal *Arcadia of My Youth *Arc the Lad *Area 88 *Argento Soma *Aria *Arion *Armitage (II, III) *Armored Police Metal Jack *Armored Trooper Votoms *Arrow Emblem Hawk of the Grand Prix *Asatte no Houkou *Ashita no Nadja *Ask Dr. Rin! *Atashin'chi *Attack No. 1 *Attacker You! *Attack on Tomorrow *Aura Battler Dunbine *Avenger *Ayakashi *Ayakashi Ayashi *Azuki-chan *Azumanga Daioh *The Adventures of Hello Kitty & Friends *The Adventures of Mini-Goddess *The Adventures of Piccolino *The Adventures of Tweeny Witches *The Amazing 3 B *B't X *B-Daman *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad *Babel II *Baby Felix *Baby and Me *[[Baccano!]] *Bagi, the Monster of Mighty Nature *Bakemonogatari *Baki the Grappler *Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto *Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!! *Baldios *Bamboo Blade *Banner of the Stars *Barom One *Bartender *Basara *Basilisk *Battle Angel *Battle Athletes *Battle Athletes Victory *Battle Programmer Shirase *Baxinger *Beck *Beet the Vandel Buster *Belle and Sebastian *Berserk *Best Student Council *Betterman *Beyblade *Big X *Binbō Shimai Monogatari *Binchō-tan *Black Blood Brothers *Black Cat *Black Cat *Black Heaven *Black Jack *Black Lagoon *Bleach *Blocker Gundan 4 Machine Blaster *Blood+ *Blue Comet SPT Layzner *Blue Dragon *Blue Gender *Blue Seed *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *Boku no Pico *Bokura ga Ita *Bokurano *Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan *Boku wa Imōto ni Koi o Suru *Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden *Bomberman Jetters *Boogiepop Phantom *Boogiepop *Bosco Adventure *Bottle Fairy *Boys Be... *Boys Over Flowers *Braiger *Brain Powerd *Brave Command Dagwon *Brave Exkaiser *Brave Police J-Decker *Brave Raideen *Brigadoon: Marin & Melan *Bubblegum Crash *Bubblegum Crisis *Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 *Bumpety Boo *Burn Up Excess *Burn Up Scramble *Burn Up W *Burst Angel *Buso Renkin *The Big O *The Bush Baby C *[[C3 Anime]] *Calimero *Candy Candy *Canon Hawke *Canvas -A Motif Sepia Coloured- *Canvas 2 ~Niji Iro no Sketch~ *Capeta *Captain *Captain Future *Captain Harlock *Captain Harlock and the Queen of a Thousand Years *Captain Tsubasa *Cardcaptor Sakura *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran *Case Closed *Casshan *[[Cat Planet Cuties]] *Cat's Eye *Ceres, Celestial Legend *Chance Pop Session *Cheeky Angel *Chibi Maruko-chan *Chiisa na Obake Acchi, Socchi, Kocchi *Cho Henshin CosPrayers *Cho Kosoku Galvion *[[Chobits]] *Chocotto Sister *Chojin Sentai Baratack *Chou Kuse ni Narisou *Chrome Shelled Regios *Chrono Crusade *Chūka Ichiban *Cinderella Boy *Cinderella Monogatari *City Hunter *Clamp School Detectives *Clannad *Clannad:After Story *Claymore *Cluster Edge *Code Geass *Code Geass *Code Geass R2 *Colorful *Combat Mecha Xabungle *Combattler V *Comic Party *Cooking Papa *Corrector Yui *Cosmo Warrior Zero *Cowboy Bebop *Coyote Ragtime Show *Crayon Shin-chan *Crest of the Stars *Cromartie High School *Crush Gear Turbo *Crying Freeman *Cutie Honey *Cutie Honey Flash *Cyber Team in Akihabara *Cyborg 009 *Cybuster *New Cutie Honey *Re: Cutie Honey *The Candidate for Goddess D *D.C. ～Da Capo～ *D.Gray-man *D.I.C.E. *D.N.Angel *D4 Princess *DNA² *DT Eightron *Dai-Guard *Daigunder *Daimos *Daltanius *Damekko Dōbutsu *Dan Doh!! *Dancougar - Super Beast Machine God *Dangaioh *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue *Darker than Black *Darkstalkers *Dear Boys *DearS *Death Note *Deko Boko Friends *Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z *Demetan Croaker, The Boy Frog *Demon City Shinjuku *Demon Lord Dante *Demonbane *Dennō Coil *Descendants of Darkness *Desert Punk *Detective School Q *Detonator Orgun *Devil Lady *Devil May Cry *Devilman *Di Gi Charat **Di Gi Charat Nyo! *Diebuster *Digimon **Digimon Adventure (02) **Digimon Data Squad **Digimon Frontier **Digimon Tamers *Dinozaurs *Dirty Pair **Dirty Pair Flash *Disgaea: The Animation *Divergence Eve *Dogtato *Dokaben *Doki Doki School Hours *Dokkiri Doctor *Dokkoider *Domo-kun *Doomed Megalopolis *Doraemon *Dororo *Dr. Slump *Dragon Ball (Z, GT) *Dragon Drive *Dragon Fist *Dragon Half *Dragon Quest **Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibouken *Dragon Warrior *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure *Duel Masters *Dōjin Work *Dōkyūsei series *The Demon Ororon E *E's Otherwise *Earth Maiden Arjuna *Earthian *Eat-Man *Eden's Bowy *Ef-a tale of melodies *Ef-a tale of memories *Ekos *El-Hazard *El Cazador de la Bruja *Elemental Gelade *Elf Princess Rane *Elfen Lied *Ember *Emma (anime and manga) *Engage Planet Kiss Dum *Ergo Proxy *Escaflowne *Esper Mami *Eureka Seven *Excel Saga *Executive Assistant:Iris *Eyeshield 21 F *F-Zero GP Legend *FLAG *FLCL *Fables of the Green Forest *Fafner of the Azure *Fairy Persia of Magic *Fairy Tail *Fancy Lala *Fang of the Sun Dougram *Fantastic Children *Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf *Fate/stay night *Fathom *Fighting Beauty Wulong *Fighting Foodons *Fighting Spirit *Figure 17 *Final Approach *Final Fantasy *Fire Emblem *Fist of the Blue Sky *Fist of the North Star *Flame of Recca *Flanders no Inu (novel) lit *Flint the Time Detective *Floral Magician Mary Bell *Force Five *Fortune Dogs *Fruits Basket *Fruits Basket Musical *Full Metal Panic! (The Second Raid) *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu *Full Moon o Sagashite *Fullmetal Alchemist *Fushigi Yūgi *Fushigi Yūgi Genbu Kaiden (Prequel) *Fushigiboshi no Futagohime *Fushigi no Kuni no Alice *Futakoi *Futakoi Alternative *Futari wa Pretty Cure *Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star *Future Boy Conan *Future GPX Cyber Formula: (11, ZERO, SIN) lit G *G-Force: Guardians of Space *G-On Riders *G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 *Gad Guard *Gaiking *Gakuen Alice *Gakuen Heaven *Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! *Galaxy Angel *Galaxy Angel II *Galaxy Express 999 *Gallery Fake *Gals! *Game Center Arashi *Ganbare, Kickers! *Ganbare Genki *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo *Gantz *Gasaraki *Gate Keepers *GeGeGe no Kitaro *Gear Fighter Dendoh *Geisters *Generator Gawl *Geneshaft *Genesis Climber Mospeada *Genesis Survivor Gaiarth *Genesis of Aquarion *Genki Bakuhatsu Ganbaruger *Genma Taisen *Genshiken *Georgie! *GetBackers *Getsumento Heiki Mina *Getter Robo *Getter Robo Armageddon *Getter Robo G *Ghost Hunt *Ghost Stories *Ghost Sweeper Mikami *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex *Gift *Gigantor *Gilgamesh *Ginban Kaleidoscope *Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin *Ginga Densetsu Weed *Ginga Hyōryū Vifam *Gintama *Girls Bravo *Glass Mask *Glass no Kantai - La Legende du vent de l'univers *Gloizer X *Go! Go! Itsutsugo Land *GoShogun *God Mazinger *Godannar *Gokudo *Gokusen *Golden Warrior Gold Lightan *Goldfish Warning! *Golion *Good Witch of the West Astraea Testament *Gordian Warrior *Goro Goro Iki *Gowappā 5 Godam *Gravion *Gravion Zwei *Gravitation *Great Dangaioh *Great Mazinger *Great Teacher Onizuka *Green Green *Gregory Horror Show *Grenadier - The Senshi of Smiles *Grendizer *Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics *Ground Defense Force! Mao-chan *Guardian Angel Getten *Guardian of the Sacred Spirit *Gulliver Boy *Gun Frontier *Gun Sword *Gunbuster *Gundam *Gundam Evolve *Gungrave *Gunparade March *Gunslinger Girl *Gunsmith Cats *Gurren Lagann *Guyver/Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor *Gyagu Manga Biyori *Gyoten ningen batseelor H *H2 *H20: Footprints in the Sand *Hades Project Zeorymer *Haibane Renmei *Haikara-san ga Tōru *Hajime no Ippo *Hakugei: Legend of the Moby Dick *Hamtaro *Hana no Ko Lunlun *Hanasakeru Seishounen *Hanaukyo Maid Team *Hanbun no Tsuki ga Noboru Sora *Hand Maid May *Haou Taikei Ryū Knight *Hapiraki Bikkuriman *Happiness! *Happy Lesson *Happy Lesson Advance *Happy Seven *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Hachiyō Shō *Haru wo Daiteita *Haré+Guu *Hataraki Man *Hatenkō Yūgi *Haunted Junction *Hayate the Combat Butler *He Is My Master *Heat Guy J *Heavy Metal L-Gaim *Heidi, Girl of the Alps *Hell Teacher Nūbē *Hello! Sandybell *Hellsing *Hero Tales *Heroic Age *Hiatari Ryōkō! *Hidamari Sketch *High School! Kimengumi *High School Girls *Highlander: The Search for Vengeance *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni *Hikarian *Hikari no Densetsu *Hikaru no Go *Himawari! *Hime-chan's Ribbon *Himesama Goyōjin *Himitsu no Akko-chan *Hitohira *Hit wo Nerae! *Honey Honey no Suteki na Bouken *Honey and Clover *Hoshin Engi *Hungry Heart: Wild Striker *Hunter × Hunter *Hyper Police *Hyperion (Legend of the Galactic Heroes) *The Heroic Legend of Arslan I *I Love Bubu Chacha *I My Me! Strawberry Eggs *I'm Gonna Be An Angel! *Ichigo 100% *Ichigo Momomiya Revolution - (new series 2002) *Idaten Jump *Idol Densetsu Eriko *Idol Project *Idolmaster: Xenoglossia *Ie Naki Ko *Iga no Kabamaru *Iketeru Futari *Ikki Tousen *Ikkyū-san *Immortal Grand Prix *Imokawa Mukuzo Genkanban no Maki *Infinite Ryvius *Initial D *Innocent Venus *InuYasha *Inukami! *Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3 *Invincible Super Man Zambot 3 *Ironfist Chinmi *The Irresponsible Captain Tylor *Itazura na Kiss *Itsudatte My Santa! *Izumo: Takeki Tsurugi no Senk J *J2: Jubei-chan 2 *Jeanie with the Light Brown Hair *Jibaku-kun *Jigoku Shōjo *Jigoku Shōjo: Futakomori *Jigoku Shōjo: Mitsuganae *Jinki:EXTEND *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Jubei-chan: The Ninja Girl *Judge *Judo Boy *Jungle Book Shonen Mowgli *Junjou Romantica *Jushin Liger *Juuni Senshi Bakuretsu Eto Ranger *Jyu Oh Sei *Jūsō Kikō Dancouga Nova K *Kage Kara Mamoru! *Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Rondo *Kaibutsu-kun *Kaiketsu Zorori *Kaiketsu Zorro *Kakurenbo *Kaleido Star *Kamichama Karin *Kamichu! *Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne *Kamisama Kazoku *Kannazuki no Miko *Kanon (2002) *Kanon (2006) *Kappa Mikey *Karakuri Kiden Hiwō Senki *Kare Kano *Karin *Kashimashi *Katekyo hitman reborn *Kaze no Stigma *Kaze no Yojimbo *Kekkaishi *Kekkō Kamen *Kemonozume *Kenichi *Kenkō Zenrakei Suieibu Umishō *Kenran Butohsai *Kero Kero Chime *Kiani *Kiba *Kiddy Grade *Kidō Shinsengumi Moeyo Ken *Kikaider *Kikou Kantai Dairugger XV *Kimagure Orange Road *Kimba the White Lion *KimiKiss *Kimi ga Nozomu Eien *Kindaichi Case Files *King Arthur: Prince on White Horse *King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table *King of Bandit Jing *King of Braves GaoGaiGar *King of Braves GaoGaiGar FINAL *Kiniro no Corda *Kinkyuu Hasshin Saver Kids *Kinnikuman *Kino's Journey *Kirarin Revolution *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula *Kita e *Kite *Kiteretsu Daihyakka *Kizuna: Bonds of Love *Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo *Kodocha *Kodomo no Jikan *Koi Kaze *Koi Koi Seven *Koji Koji *Kokoro Library *Kotaro Makaritoru *Kotencotenco *Kotetsushin Jeeg *Kujibiki Unbalance *Kujibiki Unbalance (2006 series) *Kurau Phantom Memory *Kurogane Communication *Kyo Kara Maoh! *Kyouran Kazoku Nikki *Kyōshirō to Towa no Sora L *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar *L/R: Licensed by Royalty *LOVE♥LOVE? *La Blue Girl *La Corda D'oro Primo Passo *La Seine no Hoshi *Lamune *Last Exile *Laughing Target *Le Chevalier D'Eon *Le Portrait de Petite Cossette *Legend of Himiko *Legend of The Dragon Kings *Legend of the Condor Hero *Legend of the Galactic Heroes *Legendz *Leo the Lion *Lion Books *Little Pollon *Lone Wolf and Cub *Lost Universe *Love Get Chu *Love Hina *Loveless *Lovely Complex *Lovely Idol *Lucky Star *Lupin III *The Law of Ueki *The Littl' Bits M *Maburaho *Machine Robo: Battle Hackers *Machine Robo: Revenge of Cronos *Machine Robo Rescue *Macross 7 *Macross F *Macross Plus *Macross Zero *Madara *Madlax *Madoh Oh Granzort *Maeterlinck's Blue Bird: Tyltyl and Mytyl's Adventurous Journey *Magic Knight Rayearth *Magic User's Club *Magical Angel Creamy Mami *Magical Angel Sweet Mint *Magical Canan *Magical DoReMi *Magical Fairy Persia *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS *Magical Idol Pastel Yumi *Magical Nyan Nyan Taruto *Magical Play *Magical Princess Minky Momo *Magical Project S *Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi *Magical Star Magical Emi *Magical Tarurūto-kun *Magikano *Magne Robo Gakeen *Mahoraba *Mahoromatic *Mahōjin Guru Guru *Maico 2010 *Maison Ikkoku *Majokko Megu-chan *Major *Makiba no Shōjo Katori *Mama Loves the Poyopoyo-Saurus *Mama wa Shōgaku 4 Nensei *Mamoru-kun ni Megami no Shukufuku wo! *Mamotte! Lollipop *MapleStory *Maple Town *Maria-sama ga Miteru *Marine a go go *Marmalade Boy *Martian Successor Nadesico *Marvelous Melmo *Massugu '04 *Massugu Ni Ikou *Master Keaton *Master Mosquiton '99 *Maya the Bee *Maze *Mazinger *Mazinger Z *Mazinkaiser *Mechander Robo *Medabots *MegaMan NT Warrior *Mega Man Star Force *Meiken Lassie *Meine Liebe *Melody of Oblivion *Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch *Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure *Mermaid Saga *Metal Armor Dragonar *Metal Fighter Miku *Mezzo DSA *Miami Guns *Midnight Horror School *Midori Days *Mighty Orbots *Minami-ke *Minami-ke: Okaeri *Minami-ke: Okawari *Minami no Niji no Lucy *Minna no Uta *Miracle Giants Dome-kun *Miracle Girls *Miracle Train *Mirage of Blaze *Mirmo! *Misaki Chronicles *Miyuki *Miyuki-chan in Wonderland *Mizuiro Jidai *Mobile Fighter G Gundam *Mobile Suit Gundam *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing *Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *Mobile Suit Victory Gundam *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *Modern Love's Silliness *Mon Colle Knights *Monchhichis *Monkey Magic *Monkey Typhoon *Monochrome Factor *Monster *Monster Rancher *Montana Jones *Moomin *Moonlight Mask *Moonlight Mile *Mouse *Mo~tto! Ojamajo Doremi *Mr. Stain *Muka Muka Paradise *Musashi Gundoh *Mushi-Uta *Mushishi *Muteki Kanban Musume *My-HiME *My-Otome *MÄR: Marchen Awakens Romance *Mīmu Iro Iro Yume no Tabi *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya *The Mysterious Cities of Gold *The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok N *NG Knight Lamune & 40 *Nabari no Ou *Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water *Nagasarete Airantou *Najica Blitz Tactics *Nana *Nanaka 6/17 *Nanako SOS *Nanatsuiro Drops *Naruto *Naruto Shippuden *Negima!: Magister Negi Magi *Negima!? *Neighborhood Story *Nekketsu Saikyo Go-Saurer *Neo Ranga *Neon Genesis Evangelion *Nerima Daikon Brothers *NieA 7 *Night Head Genesis *Nightwalker: The Midnight Detective *Nils no Fushigi na Tabi *Ninja Nonsense *Ninja Resurrection *Ninja Scroll: The Series *Ninja Senshi Tobikage *Ninku *Nintama Rantarō *Nodame Cantabile *Noein *Noir *Norakuro *Now and Then, Here and There *Nozomi Witches *Nurse Angel Ririka SOS *Nurse Witch Komugi O *Obake no Q-tarō *Oh! Edo Rocket *Oh My Goddess *Ojamajo Doremi *Ojamajo Doremi Dokkān *Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho *Ojamajo Doremi Sharp *Ojarumaru *Oku-sama wa Joshi Kōsei *Oku-sama wa Mahō Shōjo: Bewitched Agnes *Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety *One Piece *Onegai! Samia Don *Onegai My Melody *Oniisama e... *Onmyō Taisenk *Orders to Assassinate Lupin *Oruchuban Ebichu *Osomatsu-kun *Otaku no Video *Otogi-Jūshi Akazukin *Otogi Manga Calendar *Otogizōshi *Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru *Ouran High School Host Club *Outlaw Star *Over Drive *Overman King Gainer *Ox Tales *O~i! Ryoma *Ōgon Bat P *PaRappa Rappa Episodes *Panda-Z *Pandora Hearts *Pani Poni Dash! *Pants Pankuro *Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat *Papuwa *Paradise Kiss *Paranoia Agent *Parasol Henbē *Patlabor *Patlabor: The New Files *Patlabor: The TV Series *Peacemaker Kurogane *Peach Girl *Perrine Monogatari *Pet Shop of Horrors *Peter Pan no Bōken *Petite Princess Yucie *Petopeto-san *Phantom of Inferno *Piano: The Melody of a Young Girl's Heart *Ping-Pong Club *Pita-Ten *Planetes *Plawres Sanshiro *Play Ball *Please Teacher! *Please Twins! *Pluster World *PoPoLoCrois *Pokémon *Pokémon: Advanced Generation *Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl series *Pokémon Chronicles *Popotan *Potemayo *Powerpuff Girls *Prince Planet *Princess Comet *Princess Knight *Princess Nine *Princess Princess *Princess Resurrection *Princess Sarah *Princess Tutu *Project A-ko *Project ARMS *Prétear *Pumpkin Scissors *Puni Puni Poemi *Pururun! Shizuku-Chan *Pāman *The Prince of Tennis R